Jo Karev
"I always thought that there was something wrong with me. And I always wanted to run, until I met you. You’re so screwed up that you make me make sense. You and me, we just fit. " - Jo Karev (S14E15) Jo Karev, who was known as Brooke Stadler and Jo Wilson, is a surgical innovation fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Early Life At only five days old, Jo Wilson was left by her mother at a fire station. She was shuffled among numerous foster homes until age 16 when she began living independently out of her car. Her teacher, Ms. Schmidt, would let her into the school building early to use the school showers and to do laundry. Jo worked furiously to get through school, graduating as high school valedictorian and moving on to Princeton University, Wilson then attended Harvard Medical School, where she graduated at the top of her class. Already Married Jo revealed to DeLuca that she is married. She was married to an abusive doctor. She fled to Seattle. She couldn't divorce him because if she did he would find her and kill her. She kept the past confidential. She said no to Alex when he proposed because of her marriage to Paul. She also revealed that her real name is Brooke Stradler. Relationship with Alex Alex and Jo started kissing and making out but they couldnt have sex because they were mourning the death of Heather. Jo got Alex's dad set up for 28 days in a rehab facility. He declined and left the hospital. When Jimmy was in the hospital Alex told Jimmy's wife that Jo was his fiancee. Jo says she wasn't ready for marriage. They moved past it. The hospital came up with a non fraternization policy and Jo wasnt very happy about it. Jo and Alex staged a fake fight and breakup so that people wouldn't think they were together. They were found out and they were called to a meeting with the board, Alex came in and called the people hypocrites. They signed a contract saying that it was okay for them to Later Alex proposed to Jo. She did not give him an answer and said she had to think about it. When he asked for a real answer, she said no. DeLuca then took Jo home. She told Andrew how she rejected Alex’s proposal, and that she didn’t want too. Alex came home and beat DeLuca up because he saw DeLuca on top of Jo. Jo told Alex that she was married to an abusive man and that why she could marry him. Alex told Jo he would never hurt her and they get back together. She started talking about how she and Alex together just made sense. Alex, realizing what was happening, went to find the engagement ring. When he couldn't find the ring, Jo showed him that she was wearing it. Jo knelt down in front of Alex and said, "You are my home, and you are my heart. Alex Karev, will you marry me?" Alex then kissed her and said, "That's a hell yes". Personality She is an independent person and dedicated. She is a strong and tough person. She had to be tough because she was in and out of foster home and lived in her car when she was 16 years old. She had to be tough to protect herself. She is focused on being the best surgeon and the best person she can be. She is brave because she helps people out even if the consequences could get her in trouble. She is also brave and strong because she survived an abusive husband and got out of the situation.